The Anime Academy Musical
by Random Name of Doom O.o
Summary: Where Rurouni Kenshin, Bleach, Inuyasha, Death Note, and FullMetal Alchemist characters sing for both their freedom and their Sanity. ***NEEDS REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW!*** Rated T for Mild Language


FD: I cannot believe that I'm actually making a Musical fanfiction /squeals like a fangirl/

Kon: /sweat drops/ yeah...

Ran: Should we get this thing started?

FD: Yeah, let's get started! /jumps up and down, eyes twinkling/

Kon: /watching FD/ I guess...

Ran: Okay! I'll do the disclaimer! /turns towards camera/

Forever Depressed does not own anything here except herself, me, Kon, and the building. All the anime, music, and characters belong to their rightful owners. /bows/

FD: Alright! /pumps fists in the air/ Let's get this thing started!

* * *

><p><p>

Death Note, Rourin Kenshin, Bleach, Inuyasha, and Full Metal Alchemist characters piled into a mansion, where it was all set up as if someone was going to be filming them. They looked around the place as their bags were placed around the area.

"Do any of you know where we are?" Ichigo asked Near, Kenshin, Miroku, and Roy. They all shook their heads. Ichigo sighed.

"Great, just great! We're in an unknown place and have no idea how to get out of here!" Ichigo yelled out and Rukia and Uryu came over to him, Rukia hitting him over the head.

"Baka! Don't yell!" Rukia hissed and Ichigo growled at her, but stopped yelling.

{Meanwhile...}

Toshiro, Rangiku, Hisagi, L, Matt, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kenji, Kaoru, Riza, Edward, and Alphonse were all looking each other over in the main bedroom. Then, Matt laid down on the bed he had been sitting on and Edward did the same, followed by Hisagi and Kaoru.

"So...you're shinigami?" Matt asked Toshiro. Toshiro nodded curtly, staring at Alphonse with furrowed eyebrows.

"And your an alchemist?" Matt asked Edward. Edward nodded, staring at Toshiro who was staring at his brother, who was looking down at his hands.

"And your father is a killer?" Matt asked Kenji, who nodded. Matt sighed.

_'I'm with a bunch of loonies.' _Matt thought as he put an arm over his eyes.

Then, they heard a voice over a bunch of speakers that went through the entire house.

**::Will everyone please come to the Living Room, we have something to tell all of you.::** came a girls voice and they all looked at each other before getting up and going to the Living Room where all the others were. They all waiting in the Living Room.

Then, there was a flash of light and they all covered their eyes. When they uncovered them, there stood/sat three girls in front of them.

One, who was standing and seemed to be the tallest, had short red wavy hair, black eyes, and tanned skin. She wore a shirt that said 'If you think I'm crazy, you should meet my mother' and black jeans. She wore gray shoes and was smirking at them all.

The other, who was standing and looked to be that smallest, had long blue hair, Blue-Green eyes, and regular peach skin. She wore a regular blue shirt and blue jeans. She wore light and dark brown flip flops and was looking at the ground, shy.

The last one, who was siting and eating cake, looked the weirdest. She had short blond hair in a pixie, Blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a brown shirt that had wolf eyes on it and said "Eye's of the Wild" and "Alaska" on it and dark brown jeans. She wore multicolor shoes and was too busy eating to notice them.

The one with the red hair saw the one eating, and kicked her in the leg. The eating one looked up and she gestured to the crowd, which she then noticed and ate her cake very fast after she saw them. She then stood up quickly and glared at the red head.

"I told you to take us here when I was done with my cake! Not when I was eating it!" She said and the red head just laughed.

"That ought to teach you not to eat cake before we go somewhere." She said and stuck her tongue out at the pale girl. The pale girl growled, narrowing her eyes. The red head looked at her in complete horror.

"I am so sorry, Forever-sama. Please forgive me." The red head said, going to one knee. The pale girl nodded, then looked at a camera as the cameraman cued that they were on air.

"Welcome to The Anime Academy's first ever Musical! With your host, Me, Forever Depressed, along with my co-host's, Kon and Ran!" The pale girl said and the other two smiled at the camera.

"Now, with Anime Academy, Anime characters from different shows come to compete for both their freedom and their sanity! Here, we have Bleach, Death Note, Inuyasha, and Rourin Kenshin!" Forever said as she counted off the competing animes.

"And now we shall tell you which characters are here!" Ran said as she took a step forward. Kona, the smallest, jumped down from the stage and walked over to the contestants, the camera following her.

"From Bleach we have Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant Hisagi, Unseated Officer Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, and Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki!" Kona said and pointed to each of them as she spoke. Ran walked over to another group.

"From the Inuyasha group we have Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Shippo. And From Death Note we have Matsuda, L, Matt, Near, Mello, Light, and Misa!" Ran said and also pointed to each of them as she spoke. Finally, Forever walked over to the middle two groups.

"From Rourin Kenshin we have Kenshin Himura, Kenji Himura, Kaoru Himura, and Tomoe. And From Full Metal Alchemist we have Edward and Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Havoc, Furey, and Envy!" Forever said, pointing to every one of them. Edward and Envy looked at each other and glared while Forever, Ran, and Kon walked up to the stage once again.

"Now the rules of the Musical are this: None of them can die unless a majority of the people wish it. We will bring in certain reviewers if we feel like it, and anyone and everyone can review, even those who want to be anonymous. We need reviews for the songs and who will sing them, and we need lots of them for these to be long." Forever said.

"Us hosts will also sing if the majority of the people wish it so. We will not sing any other way. Other characters from different shows may also come and compete against a certain character, but it must be from a show we know, or we will not do the competition." Ran said.

"We are very sorry, but we will not update until we have at least 2 reviews per chapter. We will show reviews to the other viewers, but only ones that make us laugh like there is no tomorrow and make up clutch our sides. It is very easy too make us laugh, so please do so. We like your funny reviews." Kon said with a straight face.

"So, until next time, Chow!" Forever said and the three disappeared with another flash of light, leaving the four shows completely confused. Ichigo looked at Renji.

"So, pretty much, we're being held hostage?" Ichigo asked Renji and he nodded.

"Seems like it." Renji said and Ichigo went 'huh'. Ichigo then got up.

"Well then, if you'll go excuse me, I'm going to find a bed for myself, take a shower, and go to bed." Ichigo said and left up the stairs. Everyone looked at one another and got up, doing as they pleased. The Kenshin group stayed in the living room, The Bleach group went upstairs into a room, The Inuyasha group went into the Kitchen, and the Death Note group went outside to the backyard.

Matsuda, L, Matt, Near, Mello, Light, and Misa all went outside into the backyard and Misa and Matsuda went over to the pool to dip their feet into it while Light, L, Matt, Mello, and Near went to the benches and sat around there talking.

"I don't trust these people." Light whispered to them after a few moments of silence.

"Me neither, one of them said they were shinigami, one said they were alchemists, and one said his father was a killer." Matt whispered back, looked concerned.

"They shouldn't be here. We shouldn't be here." Mello whispered as he put an arm over his eyes. It went silent again.

"L, Near, you two have been silent the entire time, what do you two think of our predicament?" Matt whispered to the two as he sat up, looking at them. Near looked deep in thought and L looked at Matt.

"Too be honest, I do not like this. These people are different, and it bothers me. I have a strange suspicion that they are all telling the truth. If they are, we're not dealing with humans. Besides, we know nothing about them, so we have no idea if their nice or mean." L said and he looked disturbed. Matt looked at Near, who was lost in thought.

"And you Near?" Matt asked Near and Near looked up at them all.

"Just like L, I do not like this. But, we do not have a choice now, do we? We must compete against these creatures or else we will never be free, and as much as I hate to say it, I fear that our sanity may also be lost if we do not compete." Near said and they all looked fearful.

The bleach group all went into a room with Ichigo who had just dried and dressed himself. They all sat on some beds and looked at all of them.

The Bleach group consisted of Toshiro, Rangiku, Hisagi, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo. They all looked disturbed at the thought of being trapped here with complete strangers.

"Captain, I don't like this." Rangiku whimpered as she looked at Toshiro, who looked very disturbed and, even if he would not admit it, scared. Toshiro looked at Rangiku and showed her a small smile.

"It's okay, Matsumoto, we'll get through this." He whispered to her and she nodded, looking down. Ichigo was talking with Rukia and Hisagi and Renji were talking to each other as well. Toshiro laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling, not admitting it, but scared for his sanity.

The Inuyasha group, consisting of Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Shippo, were all in the kitchen. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo were at the counter talking while Sesshomaru and Naraku were over at the main table, talking.

"This is disturbing." Inuyashsa said, looking shaken. Kagome nodded, as well as Sango, but Miroku smiled.

"At least now we'll be able to show off our voices in singing!" Miroku said to them and they looked at him like he was insane. Miroku shrunk down.

"Hey, at least Miroku has an idea!" Shippo defended Miroku and Miroku smiled at shippo, who smiled back.

"But what are we going to do? I do not want to go Insane here." Sango asked and they all thought of what they were going to do.

{Meanwhile...}

Naraku and Sesshomaru were talking about what this would mean. Well, Naraku was talking crazy talk and Sesshomaru was just nodding his head to all of it.

"This is the perfect plan, Sesshomaru! We can take over the world by singing to all of these worthless people!" Naraku said, laughing and Sesshomaru only nodded, not really caring.

The Kenshin group, which consisted of Kenshin, Kaoru, Kenji, and Tomoe, were all still in the living room. Kenji was sitting on the edge of the stage while Kenshin was leaning against it, Tomoe was sitting, cross-legged on the floor, and Kaoru was sitting on a chair.

"This is gonna be one hell of a competition." Tomoe said, first to break the silence. They all nodded, knowing that they had too get out of their with their minds intact.

"I can't wait to sing for all those people that are going to be watching us." Kenji said with his eyes twinkling. The rest of the group smiled at him and Kenshin laughed.

"Yeah. Thousands of people watching you from their home, watching your every mistake and mess up on stage, watching you every second of every day. It's exciting to know that your always being watched and that you must perform your very best." Kenshin said, his eyes looking around as he said these things, as if looking for camera's watching them. They all nodded, laughing at how Kenshin's purple eyes were searching the room and how he had said his words. They knew this would be good.

FD: That was awesome! /pumps fists in air/

Kon: You are so easy to please /laughs/

Ran: You got that right.

Like it said in the story, we are not going to post the next Chapter, or even write it, until we have two reviews! So review! We need them! We can only do so much!


End file.
